Face it, Tree Girls Make Things Happen
by Annabeth'sOwl
Summary: Percy is just trying to pull a prank on his friends. What happens when he contracts the attention of a dryad? its better than it sounds. Minor Stoll moments for all you Stoll fans. Read, Laugh, Review, Repeat. Thank you!


**Sorry. I've been having MAJOR writer's block. I have many stories that I haven't finished. HELP ME! Gods. **

It all started on a normal day. But it wasn't normal day. It was April's fools. Gods, I hated this holiday. The Hermes acted like they were on crack and everybody else ducked until it tided over. Most of the time, it didn't till midnight. And, just for the record, I do mean duck. Long story. Thank you, Travis.

Today I had a plan to prank four of my friends. Well, I hope it's a prank not a fire cracker that back fires and explodes in my face. I readied Annabeth, Thalia, Grover and Nico's prank. I decided to prank them altogether. Hmm. Feathers or mustard? Mustard, I thought. I stood but they got thrown backwards into a tub of lard.

"TRAVIS! CONNER!" I managed through clenched teeth. I stood and shook myself. I smelt like a restaurant that you stop to eat at in the middle of no-where. I. Am. Going. To. Skin. Them.

"You called for us?" Travis and Conner cooed from my doorway. They said it together so it was probably planed.

"Bu-Cha- You- WHY?" I yelled. Travis and Conner smirked and shrugged.

"You just got Stoll-ed." Conner called. I raised an eyebrow.

"That's stupid."

"I told you that was stupid!" Travis said elbowing him. Conner scoffed.

"It was your idea." Conner claimed. I rolled my eyes.

"If you ladies are done fighting, I would like to take a shower." I said pushing them out of the doorway. They smiled and skipped away with rope and glue in their little, dirty hands. I sighed and grabbed a towel.

As soon as I was clean I took a bat of feathers and mustard. I walked into the forest and started setting up. I heard a giggle. I shook it off. Then, something touched me. I clicked Riptide and turned around.

"Ooh. _And, _he has a sword." A dryad sung. I let my sword drop. Just a dryad. She had a slight green complexion. Let when you ride the "Hurricane" One too many times. She had black hair and bright brown eyes. She snapped her fingers in my face. , "But does he talk. Are you deaf?" I shook my head.

"Um. No I can hear. Hi. And your name…?"

"Γυναίκατουξύλου." She laughed. , "But my friends call me Pine-y." I couldn't help think how much Pine-y sounds like winy.

"Um. If you can leave, that would be great. I'm – "I said. I was cut off by the dryad kissing me. Only for a few seconds. I didn't want to pull away. That would be rude. , "Um. Okay. What was that…?"

"A kiss."

I laughed nervously. "Yeah, that sure was. But um. Why?"

"You're cute."

"But— "

"Most half-bloods I kiss are like 'Ooh.' You're like, 'Ewe. Wood'."

"It's not that…"

"Coarse not."

"Wow. I'm in a b-"

"Yes. Yes you are." She said crossing her arms. I fist palmed.

"Percy?" I heard Annabeth call. Oh, thank the Gods.

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" I said. She saw me and walked over. I put my hands on her shoulders and made sure Pine-y saw her.

"Who's she?"

"My _girlfriend._" I said kissing her cheek. Thank the gods Annabeth acted along.

"I a—yeah. I am." She smiled.

"Nah, she's not. The camp would've known. You're the couple of the year. If you guys were together the dryads would've known." She said. I look probably really confused.

"Didn't understand a word." I whispered to Annabeth.

"Same here."

"Uh-hem. So, if she's your girlfriend, prove it." Pine-y scoffed. I rolled my eyes. Hmm. Next thing Annabeth did surprise me. She grabbed my neck and pulled me into a deep kiss. I'm pretty sure my eyes were huge. It lasted a few seconds but still. Whoa. Annabeth smiled sarcastically and tilted her head. When she released me I staggered backwards.

"Fine. You "proved" it." Pine-y sighed. , "bye." She said and melted into a pine tree. I stood up straight and cleared my throat.

"You're a good actress." I said fixing my tee-shirt. Annabeth sighed.

"Sure." She smiled weakly. , "Acting." The tone she used confused me. It was flat.

"What?"

"You need a breath mint."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically. She smiled stronger. Then we heard Grover whispering very loudly.

"I really have to upload these kissing pictures to my blog."

"QUIET!" Nico yelled but then covered his mouth. I rolled my eyes.

"No. I think he heard us." Grover said. This time I just walked up to him. I touched him and he stayed still. Nico crossed his arms.

"Grover, you know if you act like you're frozen, I can still see you."

"No you can't" He said through clenched teeth. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh no!" I said with a blank tone putting my hands on my cheeks. , "Where is Grover?"

"I'm right here, and I blew cover." He sighed. , "Darn it." Annabeth laughed. Nico shrugged. Darn it. I thought, I never got to wire the trap. But as soon as I thought that feathers and mustard rained down on my friends. Nico stood still. Grover froze. Annabeth groaned and threatened me. I put my hands up.

"I didn't do it!" I looked at Pine-y's tree. A face emerged, winked and disappeared. I smiled and mouthed thank you.

After everybody washed off I talked to them.

"It was actually nice." Nico shrugged. I smiled. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"If it wasn't you, It wasn't the Stoll's and there stupid phrase." Annabeth said. , "Who was it?"

"I don't know." I laughed. , "But there's always tree girls that make things happen."


End file.
